The Secret Note
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: On Destiny Islands Roxas, Sora , Namine and Kairi had a race and they hanged out it watch the sunset on a up high island. Someone wrote a note and put it under the palm tree were everyone was sitting at. When it was getting dark they left and Namine stayed behind to look for her not book. She didn't find it, but she found a note that was for her.
1. The Secret Note

**The Secret Note**

It was in the evening on Destiny Islands Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Namine are having fun in the hot sun. They had a race. They ran on the hot yellow sand. As they ran sand flew in the air.

"Ha! I beat you all!" Yelled Roxas as he ran up to the long wooden ramp that was up high and he made it to the other of the big round island. He sat on the palm tree that was hanging down.

The others followed him and sat on the tree next to him.

"I guess Kairi didn't win this time", said Sora.

"I'll win next time", said Kairi.

"Look at the sun set", said Sora.

They all watched the sun set. The sun was bright orange and red and yellow. It was half way below the red, orange sky.

"Its getting late", said Sora.

Someone wrote a note and he or she throw the note when no one was looking. The white lined paper flew back and froth and it hit the ground. He or she put a round gray rock on the note so it won't blow away.

"Yeah, we should go before it gets to dark", said Kairi.

The four got up from the palm tree.

"You guys go ahead with out me. I drop my notebook", said Namine as she was looking around for it.

The three walked on the big long wooden ramp. They walked off of it and walked home.

Namine looked hard, but she couldn't find it. But she did was found a note. She removed the gray rock and picked up the note.

The note said:

** hey Namine, I think you are a pretty girl and I like you a lot! I'm not good at writing love lattes. I have you're note book. I'll give it to you at 12:00 at the same place we were today. From: Unknown.**

Namine took the note and walked on the long wooden ramp. It began it grow darker and the stars were so bright in the night sky. She could see because people had their porch lights on. She walked home and went to bed.


	2. Namine meets the Unknown Man

**Namine meets the Unknown Man**

It was almost 12. The boy left his house and went outside. He walked on the a small wooden ramp, then he walked up to a ramp the was up high and he walked on a big island. He was standing there holding Namine's notebook.

"It almost 12!" Said Namine as she raced out of the door.

Namine walked up a small ramp and then walked up to a higher one. She walked on the wooden ramp and she walked up to the one who gave her the note.

The boy was wearing a black sweat shirt. He had his hood up.

"Roxas?" Asked Namine.

The boy took off his hood.

"That's me, the only Roxas".

Namine started at him.

"Sorry about the note. I'm not good at that kind of stuff", said Roxas.

"That's ok. I didn't know you liked me", said Namine.

"Yeah, so what's you're answer?" Asked Roxas as his heart was beating fast.

"I'll so go out with you"! Said Namine with a big smile.

"Cool", said Roxas as his heart stopped beating hard and fast.

"Do you want to hang the whole day?" Asked Namine.

"Sure, let's walk around the whole beach", said Roxas.

"Sure", said Namine.

The two walked of off the two ramps and walked on the hot sand.

"Hows things going?" Asked Namine.

"Good I guess", said Roxas.

"That's good", said Namine.

"I might be going on missions, you know like what Sora is doing. That kind of mission", said Roxas.

"That's good", said Namine.

"I'm really good at using my keyblade", said Roxas.

"You'll have to show me some time. When are you going to leave"? Asked Namine.

"I'll show you some moves later. I'm not sure when I'm leaving", said Roxas.

"I'm happy for you!" Said Namine.

"I can't wait!" Said Roxas.

"Kairi and I will miss you all", said Namine.

"Sora and I will too", said Roxas.

"This is really big for you", said Namine.

"Yeah, and I don't get why the keyblade chose me", said Roxas.

"I can't help you on that one", said Namine.

"I hear that the keyblade chooses you:, said Roxas.

"That's true. Ah look a heartless!" Said Namine.

"Stay back", said Roxas as he summoned his keyblade and killed it.

"That was close", said Namine.

Sora came running up to them.

"You guys ok?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah we are fine", said Roxas.

"The heartless are coming here", said Sora.

"You mean they are going to rule Destiny Islands?" Asked Namine.

"Yup, and he have to hid", said Sora.

"I know how about that cave where we are drew pictures", said Roxas.

"Great, I'll go get Kairi", said Sora as he run off.

"Let's go", said Roxas as he ran with Namine.

* * *

They ran up to a big cave. There were pictures on the cave walls that they drew.

Namine and Roxas sat on the ground next to each other.

"You know we haven't had our first kiss", said Namine.

"Oh yeah", said Roxas as he kissed her deeply on her lips.

Namine kissed him back.

Sora and Kairi ran in the cave.

"Uh guys", said Kairi as she sat down with Sora.

The two pulled away.

"Did you see us"? Asked Namine.

"Uh yeah", said Kairi.

"No making out in here allowed", said Sora.

"What do you think the heartless want?" Asked Namine.

"The last time they wanted Kairi. So, I don't know what they want this time", said Sora.

"Didn't they give up on getting Kairi?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah they did", said Sora.

"I guess they need to get one of us", said Kairi.

"No, they don't want you guys", said Roxas.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Namine.

"they want me", said Roxas.

"What? No", said Namine.

"But why you?" Asked Sora.

"Because I'm the chosen one", said Roxas.

"But Sora is", said Kairi.

"I belong in the darkness", said Roxas.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Namine.

"The darkness wants him back", said Sora.

"If he goes back it gives the darkness more power", said Kairi.

A guy in a black cloak with his hood on,comes in the cave.

"Roxas come back we need you", said the guy in the black cloak and he left the cave.

"Its the Organization!" Yelled Sora.

"They came here for Roxas! That's why the heartless are here", said Namine.

"I need to go back", said Roxas as he walked up to the cave door.

Namine walked up to him.

"Please Roxas don't go", said Namine crying.

"I have to", said Roxas tearing up.

"You don't need to go", said Namine crying hard.

"I don;t want to do this, but I have to", said Roxas crying.

"They don't need you. They think they do", said Namine.

"They need me to complete Kingdom Hearts," said Roxas.

"Roxas, if you go that means you don't love me. If you stay that means you love me and you're friends", said Namine.

"Namine, don't talk like that", said Roxas.

"Don't go", said Namine.

"Good bye Namine, Sora and Kairi", said Roxas as he gave Namine a last kiss on her lips.

"Roxas don't", said Namine.

Roxas walked out of the cave.

Namine cried hard. Kairi walked up to Namine and embraced her.

"Its going to be ok", said Kairi.

"Once he is in the Org. We won't remember us, but he will remember us", said Sora.

* * *

**Outside of the cave**

"So you decided to come back", said the hooded man.

"Yeah, I did", said Roxas.

"Let's go", said the man as he took off his hood.

"Sure", said Roxas.

"Remember me?"Asked the man.

"No I don't", said Roxas.

"We were friends", said the man.

"Doesn't ring a bell", said Roxas.

"Let's get out of here", said the man as he summoned a portal and him and Roxas walked throw it.

* * *

"Welcome to the Castle That Never Was"! Said Xemnas.

"Hey look Roxy is back!" Said Demyx.

"Oh great", said Larxene.

"Thanks guys", said Roxas.

"Here put this on", said Saix as he handed him a black cloak.

Roxas put it on.

"I cant believe you came back!" Said Xigbar.

"My cards were right", said Luxord.

"What do you mean?" Asked Xigbar.

"My cards told me that he would come back", said Luxord.

"Now missions!" Said Saix.

Everyone went to Saix and did their missions.


	3. Namine remembers Roxas

**Namine remembers Roxas**

**Ok, I know when someone is in the Org. you don't remember anyone. But I made it so only Namine remembers him. Now that is odd. So any way enjoy! I'll let you know If I ran out of ideas. You can help if you want when I run out of ideas. Thank you for reading and adding this story to you're favorites! If you want you can put a review! I don't mind! Thank you again!  
**

"We have to go back and get Roxas," said Namine as she cried.

"Who's that?" Asked Kairi as she embraced her.

"I'm going to kill all those heartless", said Sora as he left the cave.

"The boy who was here and he went in the darkness", said Namine.

Kairi kept hugging her and never stopped.

"Well who ever it is ,I'm sure he will come back", said Kairi.

"No, he won't", said Namine.

A black dark heartless walked in the cave.

"Kairi", said Namine.

Kairi stopped hugging her and summoned her keyblade.

Kairi froze the heartless and hit it with her keyblade.

"There, it's gone", said Kairi.

"Good", said Namine.

All of a sudden there were running foot steps that sounded like it was coming toted the cave.

"Do you hear that"? Asked Namine.

"Y-Yes, I-I do", said Kairi.

The foot steps entered the cave.

The two girls saw someone run in the cave.

"Sora, what are you doing here? I thought you were fighting heartless", said Kairi.

"I was, I'm here because, it's not safe to stay here", said Sora.

"That means we have to leave?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah", said Sora.

"But where?" Asked Kairi.

"Travers Town", said Sora.

"Cool!" Said Kairi.

"Let's get out of here fast", said Sora.

"Ok, I'm ready", said Namine.

"We are going to run out of here and go to my Gummy Ship", said Sora.

The three ran out of the cave as fast as they could and ran in a big wooden shed. They walked in it, and went in the ship. Sora started the ship. The roof of the shed opened and the ship flew out of the roof. Then the ship was out, the roof closed.


	4. At Travers Town

** At Travers Town**

They made it to Travers Town. They got out of the ship.

"What do we do now?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't know", said Sora.

"Hey Sora", said a familiar voice as he walked up to them.

"Hey Cid", said Sora.

"What are you guys up to?" Asked Cid.

"Our Island is filled with heartless. So that's why we came here", said Sora.

"Oh I see", said Cid.

"Where are we going to stay?" Asked Namine.

"I don't know", said Cid.

"We can stay in my ship", said Sora.

"I guess that will work for you guys", said Cid.

"You guys stay here and I'm going to kill all those heartless", said Sora.

"We have no where to stay", said Kairi.

"I'll be back", said Sora as he got in the ship.

"You can stay with me until he gets back", said Cid.

"Ok", said Namine.

The three walked off, and Sora drove off.


	5. Sora returns To The Islands

**Sora returns To The Islands**

Sora drove to the Islands. The sky was all dark black and there were still heartless around. He landed his ship on the on the sand on the beach. He jumped out of the gummy ship and summoned his keyblade. The heartless came non stop. Sora just kept on fighting them. But then a black shadow heartless came and knocked the keyblade out of Sora's right hand. It was lying there on the ground. Sora tried to summon it, but it didn't work. The heartless picked up the keyblade and walked off. Sora just stood there looking around to see if there is anything else that he could use to fight with. He stopped looking around because he didn't find anything. So he walked around on the beach to find anything. Up ahead he saw a guy in a black cloak just standing there. He was holding Sora's keyblade. Sora stood there and started at him.

"How did he get my keyblade? Was it the heartless that gave it to him?" Said Sora.

He stopped staring at the man and continued looking for something to fight off the heartless with. Just moments later he found a good sized brown stick. He picked it up.

"This might work", said Sora.

Heartless came toward him. Sora started to fight them off. All the heartless that Sora fought died. There were no heartless coming to Sora. But the sky was still black.

"Now I need my keyblade back", said Sora as he was walking around to find that man again.

He looked everywhere, but couldn't find him.

A few hours, Sora found the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora.

"I'm no one imported", said the man in the black cloak.

"Why do you have my keyblade?" Asked Sora.

"It doesn't matter", said the man.

"Can I have it back?" Asked Roxas.

"Maybe", said the man.

"What is your name?" Asked Sora.

"The name is not imported", said the man.

"Take off your hood", said Sora.

"Why"? Asked the man.

"So I can see your face", said Sora.

"You don't need to see my face", said the man.

"Why not?" Asked Sora.

"Just shut up", said the man.

"Ok then", said Sora.

"I got better things to do", said the man.

"What about my keyblade"? Asked Sora.

"Soon", said the man as he walked off.

* * *

**There, I made it longer. Find out in the next chapter who that man is. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sora and the Guy in Black

**Sora and the Guy in Black  
**

Sora watched the man walk off with his keyblade.

"I sound do something", said Sora.

The man was still on the beach walking around.

Sora ran up to him.

"Give me the keyblade!" Yelled Sora.

"Hmph, like that will happen", said the man.

"I'll make you give it to me", said Sora.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked the man.

"Well uh", said Sora.

"See you don't know", said the man.

"I do to!" Said Sora.

"Show me", said the man.

Sora graded the man's arm.

"Let go", said the man.

"Not if you give me that keyblade", said Sora.

"No", said the man.

Sora pushed him down to the ground.

The man landed on his back. As he was sitting up, his hood fell off.

"O.o What? Really? Roxas, Said Sora.

"Yup now you know who it is", said Roxas as he got up from the ground.

"Your the one who made all the heartless come", said Sora.

"Yeah that's me", said Roxas.

"But why?" Asked Sora.

"To get everyone's heart", said Roxas.

"That will never happen", said Sora.

"I want Kairi's heart. So we can complete Kingdom Hearts", said Roxas.

"No, you stay away from her", said Sora.

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do", said Roxas.

"You don't even know where she is", said Sora.

"I can look for her", said Roxas.

"No! How dare you turn your back on Namine. She didn't want you to go in the darkness. How dare you turn your back on your friends. How dare you go after your own friend and get her heart. How dare you turn to evil and not go in the light", said Sora.

"I did it because they need me", said Roxas.

"No, Namine needs you", said Sora.

"I'll write her a secret note to make her happy" , said Roxas.

I'll give it to her", said Sora.

"Thanks", said Roxas.

"Why can't you leave the Organization?", said Sora.

"I can't, said Roxas.

"You will if you do it for Namine and your friends," Said Sora.

"Sorry I can't", said Roxas.

"I gotta go", said Sora.

"Hey what about the note that I'm going to write to her?" Asked Roxas.

"Write it now", said Sora.

Roxas pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Roxas wrote: **Dear Namine, I love you a lot. Sorry I can't leave the Organization. But I'll try to visit you. I'll be out of the Organization soon. I promise that we will see each other again and that promise shall not be broken. Love you, Roxas.**

Roxas folded the paper, and he held it in his hand.

"Your done?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah, oh and I'm here to get your heart", said Roxas as he handed Sora the note.

"No, I won't let you", said Sora.

"And all your friends, and the whole world", said Roxas.

"Why did you take my keyblade?" Asked Sora.

"So I can kill you with it", said Roxas.

"Kill me? Why?" Asked Sora.

"To get your heart, duh", said Roxas.

"Leave me and my heart alone", said Sora.

Roxas summoned Sora's keyblade and pushed Sora on the sand on the beach and put the keyblade on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sora.

"Killing you", said Roxas.

Another guy in a black cloak just entered the beach. He walked up to Sora and Roxas.

"Well, well, well Roxas", said a man.

Roxas stopped what he was doing and looked at the man.

"Axel?" Asked Roxas.

"That's me", said Axel.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Roxas.

"To find you", said Roxas.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Said Roxas.

"Lord Xemnas wants you back at the castle", said Axel.

"I was going to take Sora's heat. But you had to show up", said Roxas.

"You gotta listen to the boss-man", said Axel.

"Fine", said Roxas.

"Dose that mean I get my keyblade back?" Asked Sora.

"No", said Roxas.

"Xion is done using your keyblade. Just give it back to him", said Axel.

"Fine then", said Roxas as he threw his keyblade on the sand on the beach next to Sora.

"Lets go", said Axel as he made a black portal.

Roxas walked any from Sora and walked in the portal with Axel.

Sora got off of the ground and put away his keyblade.

"I gotta give this note to Namine", said Sora.

Sora walked up to his ship. He opened the door to get in it. He started it up and flew away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	7. Giving the Note to Namine

**Giving the Note to Namine**

**Thank you Acrylate for the idea! :)**

* * *

Sora made the way to Traverse Town. When he arrived, he get out from ship. Kairi and Namine came to him.

"Everyone, I'm already back" Said Sora.  
"So, how was your journey, Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"It was ok, but I met Roxas" Said Sora.

"Roxas, what is he doing?" Ask Namine.

"He is going to get out everyone's hearts. Including you, Kairi and me" Said Sora.

"No, they are not possible! I know him, he will never do something horrible like that!" Said Namine.

"That's true Namine. He already changed, he nearly killed me! Oh, he wanted me to give this letter to you" Said Sora as he gave the letter to Namine.  
Namine read the letter.

"Roxas…" She muttered.

"So, what we will do?" Asked Sora.

"How are we going to the Castle?" Said Kairi.  
"To the Castle? Are you lost your mind? Remember, they will try to take out your heart again" Said Sora.  
"Yeah but, If there's anything else we can do?" Said Kairi.

"But! but!" Said Sora.

"Sora is right Kairi", Said Namine.

"Why aren't you on my side, Namine?" Asked Kairi.

"It's to dangerous. They will take out your heart and maybe you will never gain it again" Explain Namine.

"But, don't you want to meet him? Do you want to save him?" Asked Kairi.

"Of course I want to, but going to castle now. It's dangerous. It's like we surrender our self. Besides he wrote that he will be out of Organization soon" Said Namine.

"Okay, I understand" Said Kairi.

"So, what will we do for now?" Asked Sora.

"How about we go to Twilight Town?" Said Namine.

"Twilight Town, why?" Asked Kairi.  
"Maybe, we can ask for Diz's help" Said Namine.  
"Diz? Who is that?" Said Sora.

"He is one of my friends, I thought?" Said Namine.

"Okay, so we will go to Twilight Town, right?" Said Kairi.

"Yeah", Said Namine.

"Alright everyone, let's head to the ship", said Sora.

Namine, Kairi and Sora headed in the gummy ship. Sora started the ship, and it went in the air.

* * *

**At Twilight Town**

They arrived in front of the Old Mansion. They all got out of the ship, and they took a look before they went in. They walked up some stairs, and they entered the computer room. Inside the Computer Room, they saw Diz typing something. Diz heard foot steps, so he turned around to face them.

"Hey, Namine. What are you doing here?" Asked Diz.

"Hey, Diz, we were here because we want go to the Castle. But, it's too dangerous if they found us. Can you help us?" Said Namine.

"Why do you want to go to the Castle? Did something happen?" Asked Diz

"Yeah, we want to save Roxas, he went back to the Organization. Because Organization wants to complete Kingdom Hearts. But now, he changed! He even wanted to kill Sora! We need to go to the Castle, but not be known by them," said Namine.

"Okay, Use this." Diz arose from his computer chair. He walked up to a closest, he opened the door, he pulled out three black cloaks. He gave them the black cloaks, and he sat back down at his computer.

"Why do you give us the Organization coat?" Asked Sora.

"With this they will won't recognize you. Oh, and for Namine. I will give you the Keyblade. I give you 'Destiny Embrace' keyblade," Said Diz.

"Cool!" Said Namine.  
"You all put on your cloaks before you leave," said Diz.

They put on their cloaks.

"Now, touch the beam over there", Said Diz while he was pointing to the beam of light beside the computer.

"What is this beam?" Asked Kairi.  
"This beam will send you to Virtual Twilight Town", Said Diz.

"And after that?" Asked Sora.

"Inside the Virtual Twilight Town, at the corner of the Room. You will see the gate will lead you to the Castle. But make sure you have your hood up, so no one will see your face", said Diz.

"Okay Diz Thank you!" Said Namine.

They three touch the beam and disappeared.

"Hm. He went to the darkness? Maybe Riku can help them to gain him back." Diz said.


	8. Getting Roxas Back

**Getting Roxas back**

They arrived to the Castle that Never Was, and they walked inside the Castle.

"Okay, we are in the Castle", said Sora.

"What do we do?" Asked Namine.

"We look for Roxas", said Sora.

"I see someone in the distance", said Kairi.

"Could it be Roxas?" Asked Namine.

The guy in the cloak got closer to them.

"What do you want?" Asked Sora.

The man took off his hood.

"Riku? Is it really you?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, its me", said Riku.

"Maybe we all can look for Roxas", said Namine.

"Your looking for Roxas?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, we want to save him", said Sora.

"I think I might know where he is", said Riku.

"where is he?" Asked Namine.

"He could be near a place called, The Prof Of Existences", said Riku.

"Lets see if he is there", said Kairi.

"Follow me", said Riku as he summoned a black portal.

Everyone walked in it, and they entered the room.

"I don't see him", said Namine.

"He might be at the Alter Of Naught. He could be setting Kingdom Hearts free", said Riku.

"We better stop him", said Sora.

"Let's go", said Riku.

They walked up long stairs and hall ways, and they finely made it to the Alter Of Naught.

"Stop it right there Roxas", said Namine.

"Don't Roxas", said Sora.

"Namine? Sora? Kairi? Riku?" Said Roxas.

"Yeah it's us", said Kairi calmly.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Roxas.

"We are here to save you", said Namine.

"I can't", said Roxas.

"Do you love Namine?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, I do a lot", said Roxas.

"Then you can go with us, if you love Namine", said Kairi.

"Please Roxas", said Namine.

"Sure I'll go with you", said Roxas.

"Cool, how do we get out?" Asked Sora.

"Once your in, you can't get out", said Riku.

Sora did a face palm.

"So now you tell us?" Asked Kairi.

"Yup", said Riku.

"That's Riku for ya", said Namine.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Sora.

"Can't we try to find a way out?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, and I think there is a way out, follow me", said Roxas.

They all followed Roxas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	9. Finding A way out

**Finding a Way Out  
**

As they were walking down lot's of stairs and hall ways.

"I see a way out", said Kairi.

"Let's go see if we can get out", said Sora.

"Someone might be there blocking the way", said Riku.

"Let's just go", said Namine.

"No, you will die. I'll take care of it", said Roxas.

"You will die too", said Sora.

"Let's just get out of her", said Kairi as she walked away from the group, and walked in the way out. "It's not that bad".

"Kairi get back here", said Riku.

There was a man in a black cloak. He was behind Kairi. He covered her mouth with his hand, and walked off with her.

"Looks like it's safe to go that way", said Sora.

"Um, guys Kairi is gone", said Namine.

"Looks like we have to go after her", said Roxas.

"Yeah, let's go find her", said Riku.

* * *

**With Kairi and That Man**

"Sir he is here", said the man.

"Very good, now lock up this wimp, and soon we will get his heart", said the other man. Oh, get Sora, and kill the others".

"Will do Xemnas".

"Have fun Saix", said Xemnas.

"I'll lock her up, and you find Sora and his friends", said Xemnas.

Saix walked off by the entente and went to go look for Sora and his friends.

Xemnas went to go lock up Kairi, in a room that had a cell.

* * *

**Will they be able to get out? Will they live or die? Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Saix and The Others

**Saix and The Others**

The teens, were walking around the Castle, to see if they see Kairi.

"It's no ues. she isn't anywhere," said Sora sadly.

"Dude, we will find her," said Riku.

"Guy, I see a black hooded man," said Namine as she was pointing at the man.

The man had his hood up, he was looking at the teens. They couldn't see his face. The man walked toward them.

"He's coming closer," said Roxas.

Sora's, and Riku's heart was beating fast. Namine and Roxas don't have hearts.

The man walked in front of the teens, and he took off his hood.

"Your all gonna die. But Sora, is going to have his heart out," said Saix.

Everyone gasped.

"What about Kairi?" Asked Roxas.

"She's getting her heart out too, and Kingdom Hearts will be completed," said Saix.

"No, that will not happen,"said Sora.

"Yes it is. Now, if Sora doesn't come with me you all die, and if he does come with me you will live," said Said.

"Sora, go ahead. We will get you and Kairi out," said Riku.

"I don't wanna go," said Sora.

"You have to. We die if you don't," said Namine.

"I'll go. Tell Kairi that I love her," said Sora.

"We can't go see her, so we can't tell her," said Roxas.

Sora walked up to Saix. "I'm ready."

"You guys can go home now, this mission is over," said Saix as he walked away with Sora.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Namine.

Find out, what the teens are gonna do in the next chapter!


	11. The plan

**The plan**

"What do we do?" Asked Namine.

"We have to get in the cell room, and take Sora, and Kairi out," said Riku.

"I have a plan," suggested Roxas.

"What is it dude?" Asked Riku.

"The plan is, Riku and I take down the ones who are in the cell room. Once they are dead, Namine breaks the cell open and frees Sora, and Kairi," said Roxas.

"That's a good plan," said Namine.

"Yeah, let's do it guys," said Riku with a smile.

"Follow me," said Roxas.

The teens walked up lot's of stairs, and walked down many hallways.

"It's this door right here," said Roxas.

Roxas opened the door, and everyone walked in it.

"Well it looks like you came," said Xemnas.

"Just let them go," said Roxas.

"I can't just let them go," said Xemnas.

"Why not?" Asked Roxas.

"Hey Kairi, I love you, said Sora.

"Me too," said Kairi blushing.

"Aw how cute," said Namine.

"Because one of you have to fight one of my members of the Organization. You might die," said Xemnas.

"But what if Roxas and I fight together? " Said Riku.

"That will be fine. Saix come here now," yelled Xemnas.

Saix appeared in the cell room. "Yes sir?"

"Kill Roxas and Riku, leave the girl alive," said Xemnas.

"Will be done," said Saix.

* * *

**Find out what happens next!**


	12. Roxas and Riku fighting Saix

**Roxas and Riku fighting Saix**

Saix, Roxas and Riku summoned their weapons. Roxas and Riku started to hit Saix with their weapons.

Namime was watching the fight.

Xemnas was cheering on Saix.

Kairi and Sora are watching the fight too.

"Kill those kids!" Yelled Xemnas.

Saix hit them both hard, and they both hit the floor.

Namine, Kairi and Sora did a gasp.

"You shall die," said Saix as he put his weapon on their chests.

Namine was behind Saix, so she killed him with her mind.

Saix faded away.

"Who did he just die?" Asked Riku.

"I killed him," said Namine.

"That's my girl," said Roxas.

Riku and Roxas arose from the ground.

"Well you did well, now you have to fight me," said Xemnas.

"I thought after fighting Saix, I thought this mission would be done, and we all go home," said Roxas.

"After you fight me, this mission is over," said Xemnas,

"Let's start fighting, " said Riku.

Everyone summoned their weapons, and started to fight.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	13. Roxas and Riku fighting Xemnas

**Roxas and Riku fighting Xemnas**

Roxas, and Riku attacked Xemnas with their weapons.

Xemnas attacked them also.

Namine was by the cell where Sora and Kairi were.

"Do you think you could get us out?" Asked Kairi.

"It's not a good time right now," replied Namine.

"Namine if you get me out, I can help Roxas and Riku," said Sora.

"I'll get you out," said Namine.

"Wait, I can get out," said Sora.

"How so?" Asked Namine.

"I can use my keyblade to break the cell bars," said Sora.

"Do that," said Kairi.

"Namine, step away from the cell," said Sora.

Namine step away from the cell.

Sora summoned his keyblade, and began to hit the cell bars. The bars were falling over, and Sora got out. "Kairi, stay there."

Xemnas' back was facing Sora. Sora still had his keyblade out, so he stoke his keyblade in Xemnas' back.

Xemnas fell flat on his face, then he faded away.

"Sora, you saved us" said Roxas.

"He sure did," said Kairi as she walked out of the cell, and gave Sora a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go home," said Roxas.

"How do we get out?" Asked Namine.

"Roxas and I can teleport, " said Riku as he formed a portal.

Everyone walked through the portal and went home.


End file.
